true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The BoneCrusher
Background Lance Armstrong was an athlete and an Olympian. Lance was a good man everybody loved him. Lance was jealous of David because he had perfect parents and a girlfriend. Lance Armstrong did not have a perfect family because his father was a womanizer and his mother became a depressed woman. feroxilin Lance met up with this scientist and the scientist made a very rare drug called Feroxilin and it was an injector thing but Lance Armstrong had to go to this machine and The scientist put 10 viles of the Feroxilin. Lance was getting enhanced with it and he turned out differently. Becoming The BoneCrusher When Lance got out of the machine He was transforming to the BoneCrusher and he punched one of the scientist out and his body splattered. He got the bone crusher suit. He exited the building and he wanted to search for the True Alpha so he made a catastrophic scene at the museum of fallen heroes. Defeating True Alpha The True Alpha was at the scene and Bone crusher was beating True Alpha like a rag doll. Bone crusher gave him heavy punches and True Alpha was pretty defeated . Bone Crusher decided to throw him one last time. Bone crusher went out of the museum. Layne saw his son on the floor and he wanted the ambulance to be here quickly and he was yelling and Layne was with his son the whole time. During the hospital, Lana was there and she wanted to know what was going on. Layne told her that their son is hospitalized. Lana was very emotional and ran to the hospital room and she screamed and she said "my baby". Lana was crying on David's chest. Deborah and Ashley came to the hospital. Lana let Deborah visit David and Lana was still emotional and she is losing her mind because she feels that she will lose David. Lana was crying a lot. Lana was remembering when David was a baby and a child and she was praying. Deborah gave David an enhancement called the velocity. She put it in his system and David was enhancing really well. Lana came to his hospital room and hugged him and Ashley hugged him too. ruling the city With True Alpha out of the way, Bonecrusher started to take out all the leaders of gangs and organized crime in Colorado City with help from his thugs and recruiting all their men. Not long after this, Bonecrusher became aware of a new True Alpha and he sent his henchmen to verify who was the impostor. The next night, Bonecrusher was surprised to see them back at their hideout and as soon as he learned that someone had released them without his consent, Bonecrusher realized they had been tricked. The new True Alpha showed up in their hideout and after taking down the henchmen, the fight between them started. Bonecrusher and the new True Alpha struggled for a while until Bonecrusher got the upper hand. True Alpha managed to escape and Bonecrusher was forced to retreat before the police arrived. Bonecrusher looked for more Feroxilin for his next encounter with True Alpha and once ready, he challenged the impostor to a final fight. Bonecrusher confronted the new True Alpha, who was wearing a new suit and the fight was even as Bonecrusher used Feroxilin to increase his strength. Unfortunately, BoneCrusher did not know how intense the battle will be when two alphas team up and then BoneCrusher lost.